


Bad Day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Fluff, Good Friends, M/M, bad day, i love marcel so much you know, kyaaaaa, like he's my oc and he's my baby and he's just everything and i wanna hug him, much love and friendship, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: When one is having a bad day, all they need is a bit of Malec pep talk as they're awesome friends





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).

> Because she is my malec <3

Marcel was sitting in the middle of Magnus and Alec, all three of them waiting for Underhill to come and join them as they were supposed to have a double date, but the atmosphere was rather dull and kind off. They were supposed to be all having a great time, but as soon as Marcel stepped inside of the Hunter's Moon, Magnus and Alec were able to sense that something was off with the vampire. The guy was usually all sunshines and rainbows, but now it felt like a dark cloud was following him around, a dark expression on his face and he was just sitting down and not saying anything - he merely greeted them and that was all. From there on was silence and Magnus held in his breath, while Alec was trying to figure out what to do. Something must had happened - did he and Underhill have a fight? But, before Alec couldn't see any signs of bad mood with his friend and he was really looking forward to the double date, so that couldn't be it. At least that was what he hoped for and he looked at Magnus, who was also as confused at Alec and the couple really didn't know what to do.

"Do something," mouthed Alec and Magnus gave him a perplexed look - why did it always have to be him? Well, he knew how to deal with such situations better than Alec, he would admit that, but he still didn't know what the hell should he do. Magnus also feared that maybe Theodore and Marcel have gotten into a fight or something and he really didn't want to be in the middle of someone's relationship drama again, especially since all of them were friends, so it would really put Magnus (and Alec) in a difficult spot and he bit his lip.

"What should I do?" mouthed Magnus back and Alec shrugged, making the warlock roll his eyes and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest and he took in a deep breath. "Talk to him," whispered Magnus and Alec looked at Marcel, who was just solemnly sitting there and Alec clicked with his tongue. It wasn't like Marcel wasn't able to hear them, he was a vampire, which allowed him to hear pretty much everything, even the couple's distressed conversation. Even so, he didn’t really say anything and he just continued sitting there and continued feeling sorry for himself - it seemed like the appropriate thing to do after the day that he had had, sighing sadly.

Alec slowly scooted a bit closer to Marcel and then took in a deep breath, deciding to be the one that would make the first move. He had some  _ people skills _ , he had learned from Magnus how to help someone in distress - at least he hoped that he did and then he slowly opened his mouth. ‘’Did something happen?’’ asked Alec, but he got no response. Trying to be a good friend, Alec placed his hand on top of Marcel’s shoulder, but the other growled and bared his fangs, Alec quickly taking his hand back and he just laughed nervously. ‘’Okay, so you’re not in the mood,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was shocked. Just who was this and what did he do with their sweet, innocent Marcel? Marcel would never-

‘’People fucking suck,’’ said Marcel after a while and Alec perked up, Magnus nodding. Yes, he had to agree, many of the people that he had met in his long life time sucked very much. Magnus sighed and then scooted closer to Marcel, who was sitting in the middle of them and then he tried giving the poor vampire some kind of a pep talk. But, Alec was faster than him that time.

‘’Oh, yes, people are the worst,’’ said Alec as his Grumpy side was alive and kicking. So many people sucked that he couldn’t even count them all. It was the rare ones that were decent ones and you couldn’t meet much of those these days. ‘’Do you wanna talk what happened? I mean did we do something to make you feel bad? Did you have a fight with Underhill?’’ finally asked Alec the big question and Magnus looked at him, not really sure that it was smart of him to ask that, but there it was and Marcel looked up and then shook his head.

‘’No, of course not,’’ said Marcel and gave Alec a little smile, it didn’t seem forced though. ‘’You and Magnus are angels,’’ he said and Alec felt a bit relieved. ‘’And no, Teddy and I did not fight, we’re good,’’ he then said and Magnus looked relieved as well, because  _ thank the angels and the lord.  _ ‘’It’s just… been a day and I just want to get drunk,’’ joked Marcel and let out a dry laugh. Not really get drunk, just have something strong to get him going and forget about the shit people that he had to be dealing with that day. 

‘’Oh, I totally agree,’’ said Magnus and quickly ordered all of them a round of drinks, something extra strong for the vampire, who gulped it down with one big gulp and he then let out a satisfied gasp. As he was a vampire, he didn’t really feel any effects of the alcohol in his system, but it still felt pretty good - it warmed him up a little bit and he then rubbed his palms together. ‘’Tell us, Marcel, lay it all out on us.’’

‘’Yeah, who do we need to kick?’’ asked Alec and Marcel laughed a little bit.

‘’Oh, many people, starting with my annoying co-worker. I swear to God, one of these days I’ll make him shut up for good,’’ said Marcel. His co-worker was a fellow vampire, but he was also annoying as fuck. Not to mention that he was pretty much useless and had an IQ of a plastic bag. ‘’He’s just so useless and can’t do anything right. But then has the audacity and tries to teach  _ me _ how to do things correctly,’’ grumbled Marcel. ‘’I’ll make use of that curling iron and shove it up his-’’

‘’Okay, slow down,’’ said Magnus and started laughing, Alec holding back his laughter as well. Pissed off Marcel was quite funny, but also one could see that they shouldn’t mess with him and Alec just shook his head. 

‘’Yeah, I can totally agree with you. Tell me his name and I’ll ship him off to the wrangel Island,’’ said Alec and then waggled his eyebrows. ‘’Some character training will do him very good,’’ carried on the hunter and Marcel laughed, feeling a bit better and Alec smiled. ‘’But seriously, don’t worry about him. I mean I’m surrounded by idiots at the Institute as well… far too many of them, but you just have to ignore them. I know it’s hard, but it’s better than to let them get on your nerves.’’

‘’Yeah, I know,’’ said Marcel. ‘’But that was just… that was just like the cherry on top of bad things that happened to me,’’ said Marcel. ‘’Then there’s… my ‘’friends’’. If you could call them like that. Ugh. Just… why are some people like this?’’ asked Marcel, his voice sad then. ‘’I’m always there when I need them, but then when I’d need someone to talk to, they’re never there. They just come to me or call me when they needed something from me, ugh,’’ said Marcel and then bowed his head down, his face darkening again and Magnus sighed sadly ass well. Yep. He could, again, pretty much relate. 

‘’Oh, pssh, ignore them,’’ said Magnus and then wrapped an arm around Marcel and pulled him in a half-hug. ‘’You have me and Alexander now,’’ said Magnus and winked. Marcel nodded, because he knew that it was true, still, it hurt knowing that  _ some _ people were just there to- An old friend of his decided to contact him that day and, well… it was just too much for Marcel. Ugh. Bad memories were back and he was ugh. But, he knew that Magnus had a point. ‘’Forget those idiots. I know it hurts, but trust me - you’re better off without them. I mean we’re always here for you, right?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’And you can always call us - whenever you want,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean I do call all of my friends all the time.’’

‘’Yeah, it’s true. Yesterday you texted me, just so that you could tell me that you sneezed,’’ said Marcel and Magnus cracked up, Alec’s cheeks getting red.

‘’In my defence, I was in the middle of the most boring meeting yet,’’ said Alec and then rolled his eyes. ‘’But, I’m serious, okay?’’ said Alec and Marcel gave him a little nod, taking in a deep breath and his bad mood was slowly disappearing, puffing his cheeks and he then rubbed his palms together. 

‘’Ah and Teddy will be here any second now,’’ said Marcel happily, his cheerful mood back on. ‘’Don’t tell him that I was in a bad mood, or he’ll track every one that ever made me feel like that and… kick their asses,’’ said Marcel and Alec started laughing. Yes, it was probably for the best since he knew how protective Underhill was of his vampire and in the end, both Magnus and Alec promised not to say a word - it didn’t really matter anymore. Maybe that day wasn’t going to be as bad as he first thought it would be. And all of that was thanks to his amazing friends, that really cared about him and he had a little smile on his face. His mood got even better when Underhill finally stepped inside of the bar and hurried over to their table. 

‘’Sorry I’m late,’’ said Underhill after saying hi to all of them and Marcel happily migrated over to his side, prompting himself into Theodore’s lap, where his happy place was and he happily smiled there. ‘’Everything okay?’’ asked Underhill, because when he was talking on the phone with Marcel before, he could sense something was wrong. Marcel called him  _ Theodore _ and not  _ Teddy,  _ which was serious! ‘’Marcel?’’

‘’Everything is more than perfect now,’’ said Marcel happily and then turned to Underhill, who was still trying to search out what could be before, but- ‘’I was just a bit upset, because my co-worker-’’

‘’The fuck did he do this time?’’ grumbled Underhill, but before he was able to get into full on rage mood, Marcel only placed his lips on top of his and he was back to normal.

‘’Let it go, Teddy,’’ said Marcel. ‘’All’s good.’’

_ Teddy.  _ A dopey smile spread across Underhill's lips and he just nodded. ‘’Okay,’’ he said and then wrapped his arms around Marcel’s waist - the double date in full start,  _ finally.  _ Marcel was just thankful that he had such amazing and supportive friends around him now and he was much happier!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
leave a comment if you liked it  
also  
marcel is everything.


End file.
